


Snapshot

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Inspired By Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes from the lives of Sakura and Syaoran, from childhood to marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

The first time she meets him, she hopes that this new transfer student will be friends with her. 

  


The first time he meets her, he is intent on crafting a plan to defeat her, and find a way to obtain the cards. 

  


* * *

  


She wants to get to know him better. She’s sure that if they spend enough time together, he’ll become a kinder person, and he has helped her with the cards in the past…. 

  


He wants to stop thinking about her constantly. His rival is not the person who should be coloring all of his thoughts with color and energy, nor the one who he wants to invite over and spend time with outside of school. 

  


* * *

  


She realizes that she might love him sometime between her attempts at converting all of the cards to run on her own magic and the day he gave her a teddy bear. 

  


He realizes that he might love her sometime during his attempts at trying to prevent her from collapsing from overexertion and carrying her back to her house when she does. 

  


* * *

  


There’s a box of envelopes and stationery on her desk. She wants to write him a letter, for she misses him, even though she mails him one every day. 

  


There are pens and paper lining his desk, and he tries to figure out the best way to write the words  _ I miss you  _ and  _ I want to see you again  _ without depressing her or being redundant. 

  


* * *

  


She goes to the airport with balloons and teddy bears and her best friend and a ring, and hopes that his flight will land on time and he’ll follow the scavenger hunt to her. 

  


He’s greeted by a camera and a sequence of balloons tied to teddy bears when he gets off the plane, and follows their path to the door, where she is sitting with his original bear and a ring. 

  


* * *

  


“Will you marry me?” 

  
“Yes. I love you, Sakura...” 

**Author's Note:**

> The new CCS manga motivated me to actually write something for them.


End file.
